Too Late, Game Over & Goodbye
by Yamiro
Summary: Shepard never thought she would end up being with Garrus. Nor did she think she would lose two years of her life... in the end no one is left unaffected and to move on she needs to finally make peace with her past. /Lemony goodness included.


**Warnings:** Rated M for lemony reason (Garrus x FemShep), swearing and some angst.

_(To anyone who has me on author alert and reads this, I'm not dead. Yet. I promise you updates and new Code Geass projects soon. Really. And oh, I'm sorry. Rly 'm.)_

A/N Written as a token of appreciation to the awesome 3 author!Anon 3 on the Mass Effect kink meme who has fulfilled the 'role playing' request. (Also in honor to poor Alenko whom I always leave to die when I play ME1. Poor bastard is probably OCC here since I don't read Shenko and in GxS stories he always seem... too angsty. But well...)

I hope you'll all enjoy my first Mass Effect story! (Not to mention my first normal romance between a man and a woman. And for that to be xeno... there seriously is something wrong with me xD)

Last but not least, many thanks to **Katie** for beta reading this and tolerating my obsessions. ILU, my friend :)

* * *

_Too Late, Game Over & Goodbye_

Even a week after the so called 'suicide' attack on the Collector base, she still had problems believing this simple truth. Every single one of them had survived. A little shaken after witnessing the horrors that awaited them at their destination, but in mostly intact state (if only in physical sense of the word) none the less.

Her crew. Her family.

It was hard to cling to the 'no one gets left behind' rule... but somehow they all made it. And now they were a step closer to eliminating the Reaper threat, even without that damn base, which she happily blowed all the way to hell and back.

"You're doing it again." a soft, dual voice called sleepily from somewhere at her back, reminding her of yet another fact she had hard time believing "Thinking."

Commander Shepard smiled and turned over to glance at the other occupant of the bed.

Garrus Vakarian. Her best friend since the days of Normandy SR1, and her lover since the night before the showdown.

She reached her right hand, slowly tracing it up his uninjured side and towards his fringe (for some strange reason, he kept on insisting on sleeping on the injured side, claiming that it didn't hurt him at all now). She was awarded by a low, purr like sound, that made her smile widen instantly and a warm feeling spread through her body every time she heard it.

_Ah, the perks of sharing a bed..._

It of course took some time convincing, on her part, that yes, she wanted him there, and no, she would have it her way so he better just give up any hopes of denying her. She was Commander Shepard, the woman who made her career by doing the impossible, and she would have her Turian pillow, damn it!

So, Garrus didn't want to disturb the crew? They were almost delirious with happiness that they made it out alive after all, to bother with their Commanding Officer's love life, unusual as it was.

So, Garrus didn't want to hurt her? She just showed him what she thought of that and all concerns (and thoughts alike) vanished from his silly Turian head.

She was a dangerous woman who lived a dangerous life, what were few scratches to her? She might be a 'fleshy' thing without any natural plates to protect her, but she wasn't easily breakable. And a little pain was sometimes even enjoyable...

And so, for the past few days she thoroughly enjoyed her 'pleasure slave', having locked both of them in the loft. Not all of the time, shame really, but for the most of it when the affairs on Normandy didn't require her attention.

Though, she admitted it, his concerns were kind of sweet... because really, who would have thought that the mighty Garrus Vakarian, sniper exordinaire, could be... bashful and so damn CUTE?

(_Right, Shep, just say that out loud. A cute Turian. He will looove that._)

"You know, Shepard, I may just get used to this." her Turian purred, and her hand stilled.

She shared the sentiment, she realized suddenly, enlightened. There were no warning alarms in her head, yelling at her this is going too far, that attachment is a dangerous thing. For the first time in her life she felt like she could have something more... permanent. A relationship.

Before, all she had were flings, a way to 'blow off steam', as Garrus so eloquently put it. (Being a soldier does that to you, always on the move, not knowing what tomorrow could bring, and even if there was tomorrow at all. Any form of attachment was dangerous, a liability that got in the way of the mission.) Even what she had with Kaidan... she scowled, realizing that she broke one of her grand rules. The Do-Not-Think-Of-Kaidan-Fucking-Alenko one. _That bastard!_ she seethed.

Horizon was still fresh in her mind, it still hurt to just think about it; maybe because he was her friend, or maybe because what they had had a potential of becoming more than just a brief affair. She didn't know. They hadn't had enough time to work it out or even to get to know each other better than just a Commanding Officer and a fellow soldier on what could possibly be a suicide run.

And then he had the quads to tell her that he LOVED HER (and in a past tense, no less!) practically in the same sentence with the word TRAITOR. AND THEN he sends her a fucking message as a way to 'apologize' - if one could even begin to try to call IT an attempt at apologizing. Which she didn't, and it could be easily proven by looking at the new dent in her quarter's wall. The exact place where the first contact war between it and a certain picture frame missile took place.

EDI wasn't pleased.

But hell if that wasn't satisfying. Because it was. VERY much so. (Though not as much as seeing The Illusive Man lose control of his emotions when she defied his wishes. But still. Damn close to it.)

She blinked realizing that she got lost in her thoughts yet again, a flaw of hers that annoyed her to no end. Always thinking, over analyzing simple things, making up problems when she had enough of the kind that actually existed. She focused her attention back at Garrus, who by now looked slightly panicked.

_What the...?_

"Shepard, I-"

Ah, she got it. He must have had misunderstood her murderous glare. _Good job, Shepard, really good. Scare him away, will ya._

"Garrus, I'm not mad at you, I just realized that I have something to do. Something I should have done a long time ago." she said and placed a quick kiss on his mandible, chuckling softly as she noticed what she was pretty much sure was supposed to be a look of relief pass over his face. (Turian expressions still were a mystery to her. But she definitely was onto something here.)

"I feel sorry for whatever or whoever pissed you off, Shep. That look you just had? Very scary." he shares, albeit still somewhat hesitantly, her amusement.

"I doubt you are." she admitted reluctantly "I was thinking about Kaidan." a tense silence follows the statement, just as she predicted would, and she feels the urge to explain herself further "I never quite said we were over, and I don't want him to harbor any false hopes."

"Why? You don't owe him anything. Not after Horizon." she can tell he is angry and can't find it in her to blame anybody but herself as he suddenly sits up, fully awake now, his body stiff and straight.

She wasn't the only one who was affected by Horizon. Garrus was there too, as always watching her six... and he was -growling- at Kaidan for his stupidity, defending her when no one else would (when even she was still too shocked by the whole situation that she couldn't do it herself), she remembers.

"He's a friend, and we can't let few words said in the heat of the moment destroy that, Garrus, even if he's behaving like a jerk and all I want to do is kick his ass." she sat up too, sliding close to him, but he didn't even acknowledge the action "Honesty is the least thing I can offer."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." he grumbled after a long moment, finally looking at her.

"I know and understand that. Still, it has to be done or it will come and bite us in the ass one day." _And it would only be fair to you, Garrus,_ she thought then continued, her tone quieter "He was shocked, he wasn't expecting to see me again... we say so many things we don't mean in such stressful situations..." _Riiight, because long lost lovers coming back to life were a common occurrence, Shepard, keep telling that yourself._

That seemed to be a wrong thing to say, and she regretted it instantly when she heard Garrus' next words.

"And I did, Shepard? Do you think I thought I would see you again? I thought I have lost you forever- But I never called you a traitor. Never questioned your choices. Even when I woke up in a ship owned by Cerberus, surrounded by Cerberus crew."

How was she supposed to answer to that? It was all truth. He just accepted her for who she was, even the new, 'Cerberus approved' her, no strings attached. What made him so... different? Why couldn't Kaidan just accept her like that?

Why nobody else could accept her for just being her true self?

She remained silent as she watched Garrus hunt for his clothes and dress hastily.

"I'll be in the Main Battery if you'll need me, Commander." he said disappearing through the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts. He didn't even turn to her as he did so.

Shepard sighed. There was nothing she could do now, she brought this on herself the moment she mentioned Kaidan's name.

He was just furious at what Kaidan had done to her, for hurting her.

No better way to improve a relationship than to talk about your ex-lovers. Good thing Garrus wasn't a human man - a wounded male pride wasn't on her wish list. At least Turians had no problems in... that aspect. _Recon scout, my ass._

She sighed again and followed her lover's example. Going about the Normandy 'clothed' as she was, would certainly... improve the... morale of the crew, but as it was they didn't need any more cheering up or encouraging. So, she dressed herself in the only Cerberus-free outfit in her possession.

She _really_ needed to do some shopping, and quick. Something told her she wouldn't be hearing from The Illusive Man any time soon, too. Might as well end this charade once and for all.

And make some purchases on his tab, before he blocked the funds of course. Lots of them. Lots.

That thought certainly improved her humor, and she set out for her newest mission. A self-appointed one on which the only thing she would be breaking will be one man's heart.

She wondered briefly if she should bring Garrus along for the ride. It would only be fair, wouldn't it? She wasn't good in this whole break up crap, but she was sure it would be one giant disaster if she did so. Not in the state he was in now. The best scenario involved him just kicking Kaidan's ass on sight... the worst? She could only imagine.

She smothered the urge to sigh again, a vision of a headache looming over her head. She would rather blow up another Collector Base, instead of having to deal with all this bullshit. At least they were docked at the Citadel now, the most likely place in the galaxy she could think of where Kaidan could be now. Knowing life, she would just bump into him around the corner, even if she wasn't ready to deal with him. Especially if she wasn't.

Well... it was time to finally send 'Re: About Horizon'.

She definitely was getting as good at ignoring mails as Garrus was.

Talk about bad influence…

,*~*~*,

_Too late, game over and goodbye_

_No matter what you say or do it's over_

_It's sad but you won't see me cry_

_There's no more me and you_

_I'm on to something new_

_I'm oh so over you_

,*~*~*,

Shepard always felt out of place in her civilian clothing, too used to the weight of her armor and equipment to be comfortable in anything else but it. But being in just her civvies outside of the safety provided by the Normandy? That made her anxious. And trigger happy. (Not that she wasn't trigger happy most of the time anyways, just a tad more than normal. Which meant random people were likely to die soon.)

But she couldn't go on a meeting like that in her usual get up, especially not when Kaidan insisted on treating her to a dinner.

Really nice move here. First date in the two years after they started... whatever this they had was called. And he was late. She really wanted to stay calm and do this in a peaceful way... but there was a limit to her patience.

Moron just had to choose a fancy human restaurant, hadn't he? She got a lot of strange looks from the moment she entered the place. Not to mention the fact that she was sitting alone like an idiot. She had to settle on treating death glares to everything and everyone to entertain herself in the mean time.

"Shepard."

_Speaking of the devil..._

"Kaidan." she replied curtly as he sat across from her.

The waitress who was lurking nearby finally found the courage to approach the table, encouraged by the fact that Shepard's attention laid elsewhere. The silence wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be, thanks to the menus that became a natural shield between them. But that couldn't last forever.

"I... I didn't think you would show up." he started, after the waitress was gone and it was clear Shepard wasn't going to make it any easier on him by starting the small talk.

"And why would you think something like that? I said I wanted to see you."

"I thought that maybe- maybe you wanted to- I don't know. Teach me a lesson, perhaps, for what I said back at Horizon. Let me hope and never show up."

"That sounds pretty cruel to me, you really thought I could do something like that to a friend, Kaidan?" Shepard shook her head in disbelief "I wouldn't. Ever. What you said on Horizon hurt me, that's true, but I can understand that you were angry and frustrated and possibly didn't mean it all in a long run." _Yes, keep lying to yourself, Shepard_ the sarcastic voice in her head sang, but she ignored it, promising herself that she COULD and WOULD stay calm and civil "What I can't understand however is why you wouldn't even let me explain myself."

"I'm sorry. It was hard seeing you again after- after what happened. Seeing you with Cerberus... that didn't make it any better. Now I know that you were telling me the truth. I guess a simple 'I'm sorry' won't erase what I said that day, but I'm willing to try and-" she really wanted to do this the right way, but- damnit!

"I died, Kaidan." she interrupted his rant, startling him "I died. I watched the Normandy explode before my eyes. I watched the lifeless bodies of her crew pass me by. I died. Do you think it was easy to wake up in a Cerberus lab? To find out two whole years has passed? That everyone seemed to move on? And then, and then you go and call me a traitor. Me! A traitor, Kaidan? After everything we went through together?"

"You're not making this any easier on me, Shepard. I didn't know what to believe in anymore."

"You said you loved me, couldn't you believe in me?"

"Would you, Shepard?" he countered, obviously frustrated, looking deep in her eyes. She could see the conflicting emotions, but also a lot of pain hidden behind them. Pain she unknowingly caused.

"I wouldn't let my emotions get the better of me!" she hissed, stopping herself from shouting as she noticed another waitress coming with their food. "It wasn't my choice working with Cerberus, you know what they did, and so do I." she continued when they were alone again "Do you really think I would willingly work for them?"

"Shepard, you said it yourself- you died. They rebuild you. Who knows what horrific things they did to... your body? You could as well be some mind controlled clone-" she snorted at the idea, but remembered that the thought passed her too. But she was the paranoid one, not Alenko.

"The Illusive Man wanted me the way I was before I died." she said, though she already knew it was a lost cause. She didn't need him to say it out loud for her how flawed the argument was.

"And how do you know that?"

"From the person who was the head of Lazarus Cell, the project that was tasked with bringing me back to full functionality."

"So, someone from Cerberus then? And you trust that information?" Kaidan's tone was still full of doubt. Not that she blamed him for not believing in it. She probably wouldn't either, being in his shoes...

"Yes. The same person told me she wanted to implant me with a control chip, but The Illusive Man denied her request."

_Riiight_, like he needed any more ammunition that that... _Good job, Shep._

"A control chip? Shepard, are you hearing yourself?"

"You obviously don't! The first thing I did was order Dr Chakwas to do a full body scan to see what Cerberus did to me! There is no control chip, I assure you, I'm myself."

"I... I believe you, Shepard." _oh? You don't want a copy of the scans result? You disappoint me, Alenko_ "It's just... you saw what they are capable of. If they did anything to you... It was hard enough hearing you didn't make it."

"But now I'm back."

"... yes, you are."

An awkward silence followed, and they finally noticed the food that laid before them, barely hot anymore.

Shepard stabbed the meat (... it was a meat, right? Uh. Weird alien food in human restaurant. Perfect.) viciously with her fork in frustration. This conversation was going nowhere. And she hasn't even dropped the real bomb yet. Might as well start now. _No point in stalling._

"So, how is your doctor doing?" she asked in a tone one might be asking about the weather, and she smiled inwardly as Kaidan chocked on his bite, paling considerably.

"... she's fine, thank you." he didn't seem very thankful to her and her inner renegade grinned like a psycho it was.

"That's good to hear."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked hesitantly after another round of semi awkward silence. She pondered the question for a brief moment. Was there really a sense in blaming him for what happened?

"... no. I can't blame you for wanting to move on, being struck in the past is not healthy. It's just hard to remember sometimes that two years has passed. For me there was none of that between the attack and waking up in that damned lab. But I admit, I wasn't pleased to hear the news at the time."

"Shepard... I- don't know what to say. I can't even begin to image what you had to go through... how do you find strength to go on after all this? How can you be so understanding?" he seemed surprised, and pleasantly so, to hear her admission. Damn but she surprised herself too.

"Well, if it helps you, I admit I entertained a little fantasy for a while. Throw you around a little, fracture a few ribs or nose, perhaps? Wouldn't want to damage you too much, though. Your good looks are your main asset, after all." a small smile appeared on both of their faces on that.

"It's really comforting to see you didn't change, Shepard."

"Thought so! But really, I'm not that strong. I wouldn't be able to accomplish all of this alone." she admitted, thinking of her crew with pride. This had just the opposite effect on her conversation partner who looked down on his half finished plate. A pure image of misery. She felt like she had just kicked a puppy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you…"

"You should stop apologizing already, Kaidan. What's done is done. And before you say anything- I don't think it's a good idea. We are friends- let's leave it at that? Why sour it more than we already did?"

"So, you're saying we should give each other some space?"

"Yes. You have your doctor, you shouldn't let a chance to be happy pass. And... you aren't the only one who has moved on, Kaidan." that certainly caught his attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you think I'll just sit and wait for you until you make up your mind? There was something special between us but it died, whatever on Horizon or the moment I died. It just didn't work out." _well, here we go,_ she though as she waited for the question that was surely to come any time now. Kaidan didn't disappoint her, though he sure enough looked like he really didn't want to know.

"So... who is it?"

"Garrus." she kept it simple, and Kaidan's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Shepard, are you... you're serious, aren't you? A Turian?"

"Not a Turian. Garrus. Garrus is Garrus, not just some random Turian. I trust him with my life AND my heart. He was there for me all the way to hell itself. Don't you dare-"

"No, Shepard! I'm not accusing you of- I can't even say that. I'm- I'm just surprised. Again." he interrupted her quickly, stunning her a little by his own outburst.

"So... you aren't condemning us?" she couldn't help but ask, her tone unsure. She had planned on defending her relationship with Garrus all the way, didn't think anyone would understand how a human and a Turian could be together. Not that she fully understood it even now…

And Kaidan surprised her, yet again, paraphrasing her own words.

"Should I? I wasted my chance already, I can't blame you for trying to find some comfort in someone you trust. Even if that someone isn't human. You are an amazing woman, Shepard. It will take me some time to come to terms with this... revelation. All I can do now is wish things will work out for the both of you."

"Wow. Just... wow, Kaidan. I- I wasn't expecting that." she stammered, stunned speechless for a moment, a little pink hue appearing on her cheeks at the compliment "I though you would have a fit and get the hell out of here or something along the lines... This is... unexpected. Thank you. For the both of us."

"Uh, that's nothing... I'm not saying I'm not disappointed... but Garrus saved our lives enough times for me to know he will be good for you."

The rest of the dinner was spent in a more companionable spirit. To celebrate the unexpected turn of events she even ordered a dessert for the both of them. Something she didn't have time to indulge in normally.

They talked some more; she, telling about her fight against Collectors- the part that didn't make it to the report she has sent to Anderson at least.

He, talking about what happened after her death and what he was up to while she was 'gone' from the word of the living.

In the end, it turned to be an enjoyable evening, and she was smiling and laughing by the time they reached the Normandy.

She would have invited him inside if there was no raging Turians aboard, and thus his life wasn't in danger. As it was, she enjoyed talking before the newly Cerberus-free painted ship she called home until it was time to say goodbye.

"Whoa, whoa, Commander! Was that Alenko just yet?" Joker's voice called, as soon as she stepped her foot inside the cockpit.

"Indeed." she replied with a smile. Give it to Joker to know exactly what was happening in and around his baby.

"And there was no epic battle? No nuclear explosions? What a disappointment, Commander!"

"You know, I'm perfectly capable of having a normal, civil, conversation, Joker." she replied in a mock-hurt tone. _Well, most of the time at least..._

"Sure you do. Tell that to your beloved Cain."

"Laugh it up, Moreau."

She made her way through the empty (since the most of the crew was still out enjoying their shore leave) CIC in the direction of the elevator.

The conversation with Kaidan left her feeling giddy. Whatever she was expecting... nothing could prepare her for a 180 turn in his attitude. Again. She was glad- but it didn't mean that everything was all unicorns and rainbows again. It was a big step forward, though. One that she was happy to take.

Now it was time to bring the news to one stubborn Turian.

An evil idea came to her head and she smirked.

She was sooo going to enjoy it.

,~*~,

The Crew Deck was, fortunately enough, devoid of life. A very good sign, for she wasn't sure she had it in her to do what she planned to do knowing that Dr Chakwas, Rupert or any other of the unfortunate souls could... overhear her 'evil deed'. EDI, and by design Joker, she could handle, but she didn't want to give any of her crew a heart attack. That would be just damn ironic after all they have been through recently.

She stalked purposefully down the Mess Hall, noting that the holo pad on the Main Battery's doors was green, indicating that Garrus was in there and wasn't being unreasonable.

"EDI, lock the door to the Main Battery after me and don't open it until I specifically order you to do so."

"Understood, Commander." EDI didn't comment on her unusual request, but knowing life, Joker would have a material for his jokes to last a lifetime.

Not to mention that he will probably take advantage of whatever monitoring device was installed in the place...

(But it was worth it. At least it sounded like a good idea when she came up with it. Wicked enough to make her inner renegade purr in approval...)

With that in mind she stepped through the doors into Garrus' _calibrating paradise_.

"Commander," he acknowledged from his usual working spot, but didn't turn to face her "need me for something?"

"You could say that." she replied, sliding closer to him. She cursed inwardly the armor (the new blue one she brought him not so long ago) that stood in the way. Why couldn't he stay in his civvies, like for the most (when he was actually clothed, to clarify) part of the recent week? Even if the Turian perception of colors was a little (and that's being generous) off, it was always preferable to a full armor. _All the more reason to get it off!_ "There is a matter that requires your immediate assistance, Officer." she stated, voice coy, making him turn to her finally.

It seemed like he was about to say something, judging by the incredulous look he gave her, but she wasn't about to let him try anything.

She pressed herself against him, as much as it was possible in this situation. Her hands sneaked stealthily towards his head and the back of his neck in search of her _prize_.

"Shepard-" and again she was awarded by the low sound she loved so much. It looked like all the embarrassing hours she spent doing research - and all the steamy and oh so pleasurable moments she committed putting them into practice - have really paid off. She now, beside weapon and manipulation, was a master specialist in pleasuring Turians. Not that there will be any other Turians beside Garrus... but still it would be worth the reaction Councilor Velarn or Udina would have. Can Turians even have a heart attack?

Well, Garrus was -probably- on a good way to have one, since his breathing pattern quickened as her mouth followed swift after her hands, kissing and licking at his mandible. It was somewhat disappointing that she couldn't feel his racing heartbeat- but there were other things he did - things that made her shiver with desire.

And he was doing them now; growling, circling his arms around her to press her flush against him, his glowed talons tearing into the flesh of her hips.

But even now, still somewhat mad at her, he was holding back on the 'squishy human'. What he didn't know yet was that she wasn't in for anything gentle this time around. Any time now, any time...

Turians, as expected of natural predators, had better senses than humans. That included the sense of smell, so it was a matter of time before he could tell exactly what she was up to these few last hours...

And there were only two choices he could make in this situation - either he will recoil in disgust and she will be forced to explain herself, or less likely, he would act upon it...

In the end he didn't disappoint her.

With a louder growl he easily managed to switch their positions and she found herself lying flat on the goddamned console with Garrus' weigh pressing down on her. She could feel the heat coming from him, even through the armor, and the heat emitted from Normandy's armaments.

And there was another kind of heat already spreading through her body...

"Shepard," he growled, his breath trickling against the sensitive area behind her ear "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're perfectly aware of what I'm doing." she countered breathlessly. She was in no mood to talk, and she bucked against him to emphasize her words.

"I'm not quite sure you do."

Now, she really would appreciate being able to move, or at least to have a better view. But alas, her hands were held hostage by a tri-fingered one, a gesture incredibly hot to her.

She wanted to touch and to encourage him to take advantage of this situation. He had her on his mercy, had control of her...

So, so unlike what she had to face in her day to day life. It made this situation... different, enjoyable, even. As much as a control-freak like her could let herself enjoy just letting go. But that was the whole point of this.

Well. Besides to christen the Main Battery along with a little bit of revenge on Garrus for all these hours he spent calibrating his guns. (_Normandy's guns, damnit._) To give him a whole different image to think about when he looked at (t)his godforsaken console.

And no, she wasn't feeling insecure or jealous over a damn console!

She made a small sound of impatience. There was no way to maneuver in this position, trapped as she was. All she could do was change the angle of her head, and instead of watching the left bulkhead she could watch... the right bulkhead. _Very romantic._

Garrus seemed unfazed by her little display, if anything, she would bet her own visor he was amused by her predicament. But even though he had full control of her body... she still had her mouth. And she wouldn't hesitate to use it.

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying this," she whispered, making her voice gain a sultry quality. Not that she had to make much of an effort, with all these stimulations. She just needed to catch her breath not to ruin the overall effect "because I know it would be a lie, Garrus. Or are you going to say you didn't enjoy yourself these past days? I'm sure no Turian woman is... that flexible..." she could feel a shudder come over his body as her words most probably caused him to recall their moments together. He ruined human men for her but she was sure as hell certain the feeling was mutual "Or maybe you need me to refresh your memory?" she could tell her words started to have the intentioned effect on him, as the skin on her bare neck was pierced (not so gently anymore) by a set of deadly sharp teeth "I can remember your hands all over me, you licking and nipping at my flushed skin. Countless hours of passion - on the bed, in the shower, against the desk, against the fish tank..." she counted, now feeling his free hand slide over her body sneakily towards the center of her heat "but if you're not interested then I guess I can just-"

"I don't think so, Commander," he spoke up, cutting her off when his hand reached its destination, and the only thing she could do was gasp at the contact "You seem to require my 'immediate assistance' with your little problem here… after all."

_Smug bastard_, she thought fondly.

"Bring it on, Turian."

And he did.

His gloved hand rubbed against her heat, bringing jolts of pleasure run through her body. But it wasn't enough. She needed him, she needed him to...

Well, what she needed him to do was to fucking hurry up. Or to free her hands so she could unclasp her belt-

-not that he seemed to have any problems with it- slicing through it with his talon, suddenly glove-free. She briefly wondered how he managed to take it off with the other one still holding her hostage - if only not to think about how she was supposed to make it back to her cabin in ruined clothes - but he didn't let her dwell on it for long. All thoughts disappeared from her head when her trousers came undone, and he scratched his talons on the underside of her thighs.

She bit back a moan. Damn if he didn't know exactly what to do to make her wriggle. But she approved, oh hell, there was no denying it.

His hand kept on avoiding the more sensitive area of her body. He was teasing her, a payback for her earlier 'assault', perhaps? But none the less, it made thinking nearly an impossible feat.

"Garrus." she all but growled in warning.

"Ah, what is it, Commander?" he dared to chuckle on her.

"You- damn well know what." somehow she still could use her 'Commander Shepard' voice pretty convincingly, though it didn't seem to do anything-

A low moan escaped her lips, as his talon brushed her need.

"Enjoying yourself, aren't you?" he murmured against her skin, but she didn't hear, the words not making any sense in her hazy head. She felt his voice resonating through her, adding to her pleasure.

And then his hand was gone again.

Damn it. She should have _seen that coming_... damn, but she almost burst out laughing. As it was, the sound that came out of her was a strange hybrid between a snort and a frustrated gasp.

"Yes? Anything the matter?" Garrus asked innocently, his tongue darting to lick at her ear.

_Talk about playing dirty._

"Stop playing games, Vakarian." she hissed, clinging on the last straws of control. If he continued like that... she was going to melt.

"Hmm." he hummed, pretending to think about it for a moment, stopping his ministrations altogether... and drawing a needy whimper out of her "You sure? Because that didn't sound like you wanted me to stop."

"Damnit Garrus!" she was frustrated. It wasn't often that her plans backfired on her. She really didn't expect her lover... to get like that... damn. It was hot. And it didn't have anything to do with the higher than normal temperature in the forward batteries…

"All you need to do is ask nicely."

His hand resumed its previous task of driving her insane. Slow, agonizing, strokes and brushes. It was both too much and too less to her. But she refused to yield, her damned pride wouldn't allow her to ask for what she oh so desperately needed. Or was it stupidity...?

Ah, yes. Defiantly stupidity. He was just as stubborn and thickheaded as she was, maybe even more when he made the effort.

And so, he wouldn't yield either. A stalemate.

Shepard bit her lip. There was only one thing she could do. And she wasn't pleased.

"Please." she forced out, and was relieved when she didn't self-combust with the action. She could just imagine Garrus saying 'scoped and dropped'. But he didn't, at least not out loud. Still, she could almost feel the smugness radiating from him.

"As you wish, Commander."

And again he stopped teasing her nether regions, but now she could hear what he was doing. He was struggling to take off his armor.

_About damn time__ too._

She tried to take advantage of his distraction and change her position, so that she could face him, and do something other than just bend there, but the grip that held her in place only tightened at her attempts.

And then she heard his armor come down (damn, he was fast. Turian military 'traditions' sure did her a favor here), crashing on the floor with a loud thud, and didn't care anymore.

His own arousal became more evident as his tip brushed against her, and now she was the smug one. Someone was really enjoying themselves... to be ready like that already...

But her thoughts ceased to exist as he drove into her without warning. And she moaned. Loudly.

Pain, pleasure, and the feeling of being filled, made her senses overrode everything else. She was just glad the walls in the Main Battery were extra thick to prevent any sounds from escaping it's confines. She wasn't exactly a screamer... but, damn, if he was going to do things this way... she might as well become one.

Shepard didn't have time to fully recover from the initial intrusion, as his length drove out and in again, in a rhythm that was neither steady and neither too rushed. But every time he did so, she thanked the Spirits for the wonders of Turian physiology. Especially what the Evolution did for them Down There. With every thrust she felt closer to losing her sanity.

Neither of them could last for long with this, soon Garrus' pace sped up at her quite vocal encouragement, and she felt through the haze of her pleasure that he was biting into her shoulder again.

Soon enough she came, Garrus following close behind, like the good subordinate he was.

Shepard sighed contentedly, not minding the dead weigh on her back. She almost missed it when her lover finally pulled away. Now without any support her legs felt unsteady.

"To think all it took was to make you a little jealous." she joked, still a little breathless from their... activities. She was smiling brightly at him and he returned the gesture. As much as a Turian could anyhow.

"And here I gave you the benefit of the doubt. You are one evil woman, Shepard. A true mastermind."

"Always expect the worst, my dear."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They slid together to the floor, moving over to the crate in the corner. They were too tired to care about anything in the galaxy. Not even the thought of the Reapers or their uncomfortable position could sour their moment of pure bliss now.

They remained silent for a long moment, their gradually slowing breaths the only sounds other than the natural hums of the ship.

"There is something I wanted to tell you. " she muttered, tracing abstract patterns on his chest plates with her hand; one of his was holding her close in a half embrace. She had to eventually start this conversation, even if it ended up being a mood killer.

"So I heard."

"I have broken it up with Kaidan... for once and for all."

"That's... good to hear," he glanced down at her warily "I have to admit though, I knew that you went out to see Alenko. I wanted to apologize to you for earlier... and EDI told me you had an appointed dinner with him."

She took a moment to think about it. Well, it would explain some things...

"No harm done. I should have told you-"

" -and I shouldn't have behaved like an ass." Garrus cut her off, and everything was right between them again "Sooo, how did it go?"

"Surprisingly enough... it went well. Joker was disappointed that there was no ass kicking involved, though." she smirked at the thought, and snuggled even closer to her Turian "I was too, at first, but he surprised me... he was very understanding."

"How come I have a hard time believing that?"

"You're not the only one, Garrus. I still think it was just some crazy dream. I had it coming for all these sleepless nights... But... maybe he really means it and regrets what he said."

"He better be." she felt the half grip he had on her tighten in what she could only assume was possessiveness. She decided she liked the feeling.

"You know what, Garrus? Maybe I'll invite him over next time. Seeing you get like this is a hell of a turn on."

"You have the strangest tastes, Shepard. And dangerous too," he chuckled, his rumbling voice making amazing things to her body, then tilted his head in a human gesture of curiosity and puzzlement "but the forward batteries...?"

"What can I say? I wanted you to have some nice memories. All these endless hours you spent here... weren't you feeling lonely, all alone like that?"

"Evil. Should have remembered not to get on your bad side."

"Yes, you really should have. But you can't say it was a bad idea or that you didn't enjoy yourself."

"True... but I don't think I could ever look at that terminal in the same way again."

_That was the point, my dear._

"Well, at least you had enough brain cells left to turn it off." Shepard muttered. She could just imagine the Thanix Cannon firing off in the middle of their engagement. Not a pretty sight. Too many paperwork involved. A period of tense silence followed, making her reconsider her statement "You were the one who turned it off, right?"

"No" he admitted, surprising her "I thought you did. I wasn't exactly aware of anything that didn't have something to do with your hands or tongue."

"Commander," EDI's blue blob appeared suddenly above their heads, her usually monotone voice gaining a strange, almost smug quality "I took the liberty of disconnecting the user interface to avoid unnecessary problems. Seeing as this area is not suited for this kind of activities I would advise restricting them to your personal quarters in the future." with that said EDI disappeared.

Another period of silence followed, and Shepard couldn't help but flush a little. A muffled chuckle from her side took her over the edge and she burst out laughing.

"Well, at least she didn't comment on hazardous fluids in workspace area."

_The End_

_

* * *

_

_A/N Hello, so nice to know someone made it this far. As stated before this was my first attempt on writing Mass Effect and... let's just call it 'normal' smut (no woman made it that far in my writings till now xD), so I was afraid you will fall asleep during the read :P Especially seeing I just cleared The Longest Conversation Ever achievement. In my books anyhow._

_If you somehow enjoyed this piece, I'm glad. I take request for the stories, so if you want something kinky or fluffy just review or pm me... if you feel comfortable waiting a month or two for it to bear fruit. Otherwise, I seriously doubt I'll write more ME fan fics. Enjoyable as it was to write this... I'm not sure I do these brilliant characters any honor. But well, it's up to you, my dear readers._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. If I did, I would make Shep and co raid Fox and bring the saucy goodness back!**


End file.
